


The Babe of the Wind

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Knows, Claudia Stilinski is already ill, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Hints to Stiles being a spark, Imprinting, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Laura Hale, Pre-Canon, Steter Week, Steter Week 2020, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Laura Hale, Wolf Peter Hale, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Peter wasn't sure what he expected to find on his quick run, but it definitely wasn't a baby with eyes of amber.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 299
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	The Babe of the Wind

The baby could not have been much older than a year old, but it crawled through the underbrush like some experienced woodland creature. 

The wolf had watched from a distance at first, but then found himself coming in closer to watch the baby as it made its way across the forest floor. Smudges of dirt upon its face that did not diminish the bright smile and giggles that were issuing from its small body. 

Suddenly the little head perked up, its big amber eyes almost glowing. The wolf shook his head for he hadn’t heard of any visiting packs. 

Still careful the wolf crept forward until the babe sat back and made grabbing gestures with her hands. It was a girl. As he had neared and she sat back he could see her features ever clearer. 

“ ‘ olf!” 

He let out a huff of laughter. 

The babe just crawled closer before sitting right between his front paws and resting her head against his left leg with a sigh. 

Some young wolf howls sounded nearby, before his rambunctious niece and nephew came into the clearing in wolf form. With a series of yips, he encouraged them to shift back. 

“Who’s that?” 

The wolf shook his head at his nephew’s question, while his niece glared down at the harmless baby. “I’ll go get Mom.” 

The midnight wolf let out a huff and then nodded while the baby played at his feet. 

“I’m going to stay here!” His nephew shifted back into wolf form before crawling closer to the baby sitting at his uncle’s feet. 

The little girl looked over to the new black furred puppy with interest, before cocking her head up at the wolf above her. 

“ ‘olf?” 

The wolf’s nephew carefully put his head out until the little one’s hand patted his nose, a loud giggle bursting from her. She fell to her knees and put her head forward until her nose touched the young wolf’s, before rocking back onto her bum and going out to tug at the uncle wolf’s hair below his chin. He shook his head and she giggled. 

The large wolf’s ears perked up at the sound of someone moving through the forest’s foliage. 

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Peter?” 

The wolf let free another huff that blew the sparse dark curls up from the little girl’s head, another giggle issuing forth from his little charge. 

A bag was dropped by his side, and he dipped his head in to see clothes. Bowing his head toward his Alpha he started to retreat from the little one. 

“‘Olf?” The little girl’s head turned and peered at him with her golden eyes filling with tears. 

As the wolf left the clearing for the cover of some trees to change, a high pitched keening sound picked up. He winced as he shifted back as he recognized the pitch to come from the little girl. 

“No!” Her little voice called out, as he heard his sister and Alpha try to calm her. 

She was an interesting little baby. The wolf who now stood on two legs and was in his other form pulled a shirt over his head before making his way back into the clearing to see the little girl having the largest tantrum he’d seen. He had grown up around little pups too; but he’d yet to see such a ferocious temper in one so little. 

“There you are, I might need you to change back.” 

Peter’s shoulders slumped, “I just changed.” 

At his voice the screams stopped suddenly and the little girl stilled within his sister’s arms, turning her little head toward him, her golden eyes almost a glow once more. 

Her little hand reached out toward him, making a grabbing gesture. 

“‘Olf!” 

His eyes widened and he found himself being pulled closer by the fierceness in her little gaze. The wolf from within paying attention. Just on the outside of peripherals he could see as his niece and nephew watched with jaws dropped as the little girl nearly jumped from their mother’s arms into their uncle’s. The little girl promptly booped her nose against his while gazing up into his pale blue eyes. 

“Have there been any packs nearby?” Peter’s gaze was locked with the little one’s, and only glanced up to meet his sister’s suspicious gaze when the little girl rested her head against his shoulder and started to nuzzle his neck. 

“No.” Talia Hale stepped forward and looked at the small baby almost toddler, “She doesn’t smell like any pack I know of and I don’t believe she is a shifter.” 

“But she recognized Uncle Peter!” Derek spoke up, still naked like the day he first came into the world. 

“Yes it is strange.” Talia tilted her head to view the little girl’s features only to have the girl pout and bury her face further into Peter’s neck. “Regardless we should take her back to the house and call the sheriff’s office and see if anyone’s missing a baby. She couldn’t have crawled that far.” 

Talia looked back out at the woods, senses focused trying to hear any sounds of distressed parents calling for their child. None were heard.

\----

The little girl had fallen asleep on Peter’s shoulder, her little hands gripping his shirt tightly and face breathing into his neck. 

Even as Peter sat in the family room waiting to hear news from his sister, he couldn’t stop looking at the little one. His wolf was oddly protective of her, she was not pack but there was something about her that seemed to call out to the wolf. She had recognized him in human form immediately. It just was extremely odd. 

He mentally shook his mind free from those thoughts, he’d been on a run after a fight with his sister over which college he had decided to go to. She wanted him to become a doctor, someone to help the pack grow and survive; but ever since his high school team had won the debate semifinals a fire had been lit in his soul. He would become a lawyer. 

Both his sister and him had been born with the power to be an Alpha but he had let her take the lead. She was older than him and already had formed relationships with many packs. However there was still a desire to be something more than just the Alpha’s left hand. 

His thoughts were disrupted as he felt a tingle go up his neck as the little one shifted and burrowed even deeper into his embrace with a little sigh. 

“She’s the sheriff’s daughter.” 

Peter’s sky blue eyes shot up to meet his sister’s, “Why was she all alone out in the middle of the preserve?” 

His sister looked like she had suddenly aged a couple years more with a sad sigh she sat in the armchair across from her. 

“Claudia Stilinski has been forgetting things lately. It seems she went on a walk with Stiles…”

“Stiles?”

At Peter’s furrowed brows, Talia gave a wane smile. 

“It stands for Mieczyslaw.” 

“Who in the world names a child that?”

“Claudia has always been very proud of her Polish background. She was one of those kids that would pick the country of her parent’s birth for a project in school.” Talia’s eyes drifted to the tuft of dark brown hair upon the babe’s head, a wry smile on her lips before it faded into a frown. “She went on a walk with Stiles and seems to have placed her down and forgotten she ever took her out.” Talia rubbed her eyes, “I had only seen pictures of newborn Stiles and didn’t recognize her, but those eyes…” 

Peter turned his head briefly toward the infant taking another whiff of her, but still there wasn’t anything unusual except the odd sort of scent that didn’t fit with baby smell. 

“She smells like spring showers, the odd mixture of fresh foliage and thunderstorms.” 

Talia nodded as if it was to be expected. “Back in high school, when Claudia and I were closer, she would tell me stories of her grandmother’s side of the family. It was believed that they were descendants of the [Vila](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vila_\(fairy\)).” Talia sat back further into the chair, “She always was very perceptive regarding our family. She never said that she knew, but I always got the sense that she did.” 

Both Hales turned their heads at the sounds of a car pulling up in front of the house. 

“That will no doubt be the sheriff.” Talia stood and soon came back with the haggard looking sheriff whose eyes darted everywhere until they laid upon his daughter curled up upon the younger Hale’s chest. 

Peter stood slowly making sure not to jostle the little one, he had a feeling even with the showing of her father the little one would not wish to be parted from her wolf. He shook his head briefly as he carefully transferred the fragile bundle into Noah Stilinski’s arms. He wasn’t ‘her’ wolf. 

“She fell asleep just about thirty minutes ago.” Peter whispered as his hands left the infants sides once she was safely in her father’s arms. 

Noah looked down upon his daughter, his brow furrowed; “I can’t believe she forgot her.” 

Talia placed a hand gently on the sheriff’s back, “Stiles is safe. She didn’t come to any harm.” 

“I’m just grateful you found her before…” The usually taciturn man sucked in a deep breath, “Thank you Talia. I don’t know what I would have done if…” 

Peter’s eyes widened as Talia spoke up once more, “If you ever need someone to watch her just let me know.” 

The sheriff left soon after that, and when he did Peter turned toward his sister.

Talia still looked out their front door even as the sheriff’s car disappeared from view. 

“I believe that young one is going to grow up into someone very important someday.” 

Peter would look out the door and wonder just when he’d see the little one that smelled like fresh flowers and rainstorms once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a one-shot. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
